Fifty shades of missing
by Queenjonrs1109
Summary: What if after Christian and Ana started their almost perfect life there was a bump in the road. A big bump. Christian goes missing. Ana is pregnant. Their only child Theodore develops an obsession for a woman too similar to Elena Lincoln, and all hell is breaking lose.


**So this is my first fan fiction so please go hard on me. Yes any grammatical errors any plot errors, anything just review and tell me if I should fix it. Enjoy.**

That morning it happened I couldn't possibly think that Christian would ever leave me. He was my day and my night, the reason I woke up in the mornings and the reason I fell asleep at nights. I loved him more than my heart could tell.

"Mom, please let's go to the park" My darling Teddy pleaded me

I reluctantly pulled the covers from over my head and peeked over the covers to see my only child, Theodore. He was the living image of Christian, dark copper curls piled on his head, a straight jaw line, and soul seeking gray eyes.

I turned my head expecting to feel my loving husband, only to find emptiness and cold sheets. I panicked for a millisecond an then my self conscious told myself to 'CALM THE FUCK DOWN" since when has anything bad happened to Christian Grey.

I climb down from our magnificent king sized bed, and swooped Teddy up in my arms. Man, this kid was growing ridiculously fast. I put him down with a big 'uhh' as a response to his heavy weight.  
Teddy begins to run out of the room to go to the kitchen but quickly comes back and says with baby eyes

"Mom, do you need help downstairs, because of the baby"

I smile in delight at my little gentleman, only 5 years old and just like his father, polite, sweet, caring, and affectionate.

"Yes darling, I would love your assistance"

Teddy helps me downstairs and I greet Gail as she rushes up the stairs to assist me. I stop suddenly when I hear the voices of Christian and Taylor arguing.

"Look it's not safe, if you go and leave Ana and the children, she'll leave you alone, both of them would leave you alone"

I panic. I briefly have a flashback of the trouble that Leila caused to me and Christian. Leila, that bitch. I can't believe she might be trying to creep her way back into Christian and my almost perfect life. I couldn't let her do that, now that I have Theodore and Phoebe on the way. Hell no, she'll have to go through hell and heaven before she causes pain in our family again.

I snap out of my inner conversation and listen more to the conversation between Christian and Taylor.

"I couldn't just leave Ana an the kids like that, she's pregnant, I couldn't imagine even being away from her at all"

"Well Gail and I have already talked over it and we think it's best if we have something arranged, look everything I'm telling you will help you in your defense against both of them"

I turn my head towards Gail immediately knowing that if I was going to get any information I was going to have to manipulate it out of her. One of the many things I've learned from Christian.

Before I decided to ask her about anything I started to think about who the other woman could be. I scaled my brain trying to go through my memories I've had the Christian: the bad ones. Who could be against us.

As soon as I decided I wanted to give up my brain clicked and a sheet of horror covered my face. Elena.

––-

"Hi, baby" Christian singed to me

"Teddy, my little man" he said with enthusiasm

I was to deep in thought to even pay attention to Christians greeting. 'What would Elena want with Christian anyway, was it money?' I snapped out of my trance and decided to give Christian his famous poker face.

He returned the favor and instantly I broke unable to stand that stare. He probably knew that I heard his conversation or maybe he didn't. Well whatever he knew he knew that something was up and he wasn't taking it to lightly.

"What's the matter baby"

"Nothing really, I just had a weird dream"

His jaw tightened and he looked at me more deeply, knowing exactly where this was going. Every time I cared to share a dream with him it was either about something horrible happening or something way to sexual for Teddy to hear.

Taking precautions Christian nodded to Gail to escort Teddy out of the kitchen. He scooted closer to me once they were out of the room and touched my thigh lightly. He probably thought it was a sexual dream but I quickly scooted away from him to hint that it wasn't.

He looked at me worried and I knew he wanted to be concise but elaborate.

"Well last night I had a dream about Elena and Leila and they were after us and..."

"You're horrible at telling lies you know Anastasia Grey"

**hope I did a good job. Stay tuned for more. **


End file.
